Queen Caitlyn
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Kate is royal but she doesn’t want to be. She moves to the United States and starts at NCIS. Once she meets Tony, how will Kate handle being royal while falling for a real royal pain in the ass.
1. Leaving Home

**I don't own NCIS.**

**Queen Caitlyn**

**Kate is royal but she doesn't want to be. She moves to the United States and starts at NCIS. Once she meets Tony, how will Kate handle being royal while falling for a real royal pain in the ass.**

"Princess Katie, you look really pretty today."

"Thanks Auntie Beth but I don't want to be pretty. I would rather be elegant or…"

"Katie, it's time for the ball," Kate's mom said.

"I don't want to go!"

"You are the crown princess and you will go!"

"I hate you, mom."

Kate got on her personal jet. Her dress was now torn and soaked.

"Kyle, go! I need to go to the states. Maybe we can land there. The government has always welcomed me."

"Don't you want to be unroyal?"

"Yes, but I can appear rich, now go!"

"Ok, ok!" Kate walked into the room with her clothes in it and changed from her dress to a skirt and jacket suit. She then went to her chair and sat down. She looked at her cell phone and she had twenty messages.

_Kate, get home now! Your father and I are not going to take any of this. Get home now!_

_Why'd you go? I mean, I miss you. Oh, it's Derek. Come home, sister._

_Hey best friend, what are you doing? Are you going to the states? I would come with you. Derek and I will miss you._

"I'm sorry Derek but mom's made me mad again. This time, I don't think I'll be back."

"Why, what did mom say?"

"She told me that I had to go to another one of those dumb dances."

"Not that again, are you sure you're not just over reacting?"

"No, I think it's time I need to finally pull 'I'm my mom's little princess' card and discard it."

"Yeah, you've always been the independent type. Maybe that's why you, Merek, and I always could understand each other."

"Maybe, well I'm going to be landing in the states soon so, luv you bro. Talk to you later."

"Love you too, sis."

Tony DiNozzo, NCIS Agent, was sitting at home reading the newspaper and watching the news. It was his day off and he was just waking up.

"Jupiter?" Tony yelled. A cute kitten came bounding in.

"Jupiter, that Princess Kate from where ever escaped again. This time she's come to the states. Maybe we'll meet her."

"Meow!"

"I know, I was just kidding."

"Meow!"

"That too. I don't need that princess since I have you, my Princess Jupiter."

"Meow!"

"You're we…" Tony's phone rang.

"Hello, boss?"

"Homicide at the Mall. Meet you there."

"DC Mall?"

"Dah."

"I have to go, Jupe. See you tonight, hopefully."

Tony arrived at the Mall and found a horrific crime scene. A man was stabbed in the back and you could tell that his neck was snapped.

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry boss, who is this?"

"Kyle Johns, find out who that is and what he does."

"Ok, I'll call you to update."

"I'm sorry I called you on your day off."

"Awe, are you showing compassion to your poor Tony?"

"Did I say you could talk?"

"Sorry boss!" Tony took off and jumped into his car. As he left, a girl came running out to Gibbs. This caused Tony to stop and open his car door.

"DiNozzo!" What he was hoping to hear.

"Yes, boss?"

"Take Ms. Todd back to NCIS."

"Yes boss, Ms. Todd?"

"No, please, DiNozzo don't take me."

"Are you, never mind. Let's go." Kate hurried over to Tony and slipped into his car.

"You are very sophisticated."

"Thank you, that's the nicest thing any guy has said."

"Really? You're welcome."

"Thank you, what is NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, we are the investigators of the Army and Navy of the United States."

"Why were you called to investigate Kyle's death?"

"You know him?"

"My pilot and body guard."

"We think a Navy man killed him. His… I can't tell you."

"I'm not used to not being told everything. The United States is weird."

"You're foreign?"

"Yes Tony, I'm from France."

"Really? Wow!"

"Like non-American girls?"

"Sort of."

"Good!"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, is this NCIS?"

"Yep." Tony pulled into his parking spot and stopped the car.

"Follow me." Kate followed Tony up to the third level and watched as he went and sat at his desk. He typed something and then looked up at her.

"What?" Tony asked.

"What do I do?"

"Come sit here." Tony took a rope from his safety kit and roped a chair at the unoccupied desk. He pulled it to him and patted the chair.

"That was so amazing." Kate came over and kissed his cheek.

"I can't Kate."

"Can't what?"

"Date you."

"Why?"

"You're involved in one of our cases."

"After?"

"I'm always free."

"Good, so what do you need to know about Kyle?"

"Everything."

"My best friend, body guard, pilot. He was a fun, loving, caring, I adored him."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"You don't need to be sorry. He led a great life and as long as you find the man or woman that killed him, I am going to be happy and cele…" Kate phone started. The ring tone was 'I Cannot Wait to be Queen' (rendition of The Lion King song).

"What?" Tony squealed.

"Yes, mom?"

"You need to come home!"

"No, I've met someone I… bye mom."

"What?"

"It's nothing, I just love that song."

"What ever? I need to call Gibbs and tell him…"

"Tell me what?"

"Who Kyle Johns was."

"And that was…"

Tony went into his apartment and almost tripped over Jupiter.

"Sorry babe. I met a really…"

"Meow!"

"Yes, her name…"

"Meeoww!"

"No! Kate Todd."

"Meow."

"I know, I need the newspaper with Princess Kate's…" There went over to the door. He opened it and there stood Kate soaked to the bone.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I have no where to stay safe and be happy. Gibbs told me where you lived and told me to come here. You are strong and can protect me."

"Why do you need protection?"

"Because I am… foreign and my body guard was killed."

"Ok, I'll set you up here." Tony and Jupiter went into the hallway and pulled out bedding. They walked back and put the stuff on the couch.

"There, you can sleep here. Jupiter will be jealous but she'll warm up to you sooner or later."

"She's cute. That's nice that you like cats. I love cats, how old is she?"

"About three."

"Cute, hey Jupiter."

"Meow!" Jupiter jumped out of Tony's arms and ran to his room.

"Jupiter! I still love you, come back."

"Meeooow!"

"I'm sorry Jupiter, I know. Good-night, Kate."

"Night, Tony."


	2. Hail the DiNozzo's

**I don't own NCIS.**

Kate woke-up and saw that Tony was I the kitchen. He was cooking something and he was dressed in nothing but he's boxers.

"I'm making you eggs, I hope…"

"I love eggs but you should put some clothes on. Especially if you can't date you yet."

"I guess, I'm not used to having guests, especially girls."

"Jupiter isn't very much either."

"I think she's warmed up to you because when I came out she was curled up on your chest."

"Meow!"

"Sorry, you're the one who agreed. I didn't."

"You two talk?"

"All the time, she's like my baby girl."

"That's…" The phone rang.

"It's mine, what's up, boss?"

"Kate needs to have an excuse for…"

"I was there. I witnessed my body guard being attacked but he told me to run. I did and then I returned to find you guys there. I am just arriving in the states from France. I haven't been here but two days."

"Can you describe the person that attacked Kyle?"

"Tall, buzz cut, brown hair, blue outfit, dressy. He was white and I think I could describe the face."

"Good, I'll take you into NCIS to talk to Abby."

"Ok."

Abby and Kate came up with the face and then indemnification. The man was arrested and the case was solved. Kyle's body went back to France and was buried. Kate did not attend.

"Tony, now that the case was solved, can we go on a date?"

"Sure, where, when, how?"

"Where is there a good restaurant?"

"My apartment?"

"Good idea, tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'll prepare all day."

"Yeah, I'll go shopping for a nice outfit."

"Ok."

Tony prepared his specialty dish, Chicken Cordon Bleữ. For dessert is Chocolate Fondu, Tony's favorite and it's romantic.

Tony was impatiently waiting to the knock on the door. He stood up and went and paced. He then went and changed three times.

"Hey Tony! It's me, Gibbs. Let me in!"

"Coming boss, what do you need?"

"I am here to tell you that we are almost 100% positive that Kate is the Princess of France. We need you to be careful because we don't want you to become messed up in anything."

"Thanks for the warning." Gibbs slipped out as Kate came in. Kate was dressed in a short, black dress with black heals. She was gorgeous.

"Wow! You look, ah, you look, ah, amazing!"

"You are handsome yourself."

"Come, I made French cuisine for us."

"French, really? Oh, thank you, Tony."

"You're special Kate."

"Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome. Come, our Chicken Cordon Bleữ is waiting. And then a nice Choc…"

"Chocolate Fondu! Oh, thank you so much, Tony." Kate hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome."

Tony and Kate where sitting on the fire escape. They were watching DC go by a few months later.

"I'm happy to have met you, Tony. You are such a great guy."

"Thank you, Kate. I'm happy to have met you too."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"I am, Princess Kate. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to tell you."

"I think I already knew."

"Does it scare you?"

"It's kind of intimidating but I…" Kate put her finger on Tony's lips.

"Shhh, just listen."

"Ok."

"I am going to be crowned queen in two months to the day. I didn't want to be crowned queen ever, so I left. I received a call from my assistant, telling me both my parents have been assassinated. That day, I came crying to you, saying that my king and queen died.

I don't know how you feel about this but I can tell you that I don't want you involved unless you want to me."

"Kate, I love you. I don't know what's facing me but I want to face it with you. I do have this little box that holds a little ring that I want to give to you."

"Yes, Tony! I will marry you."

"Good."

"Antony Alex DiNozzo, do you take Caitlyn Alice Todd as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Caitlyn Alice Todd, do you take Antony Alex DiNozzo as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Please stand, King and Queen DiNozzo. Hail the DiNozzo's!"


End file.
